Which Weasley
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: Hermione comes to terms with how she feels about Ron and Ginny. When Ginny and Hermione bring their relationship into the spot light they stir up more than a few things at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

It was another long sleepless night for Hermione Granger as she sat in the vacant common room. She had told her friends hours ago that she was going to sleep but when it did not come she saw no reason to lay silently in the dark. Hence she found herself curled in her favorite chair beside the dying fire, reading through the Standard book of Spells Grade 6 for the fifth time this year.

With a heavy sigh she shut the book and submerged herself in thought. She was averaging 3 hours of sleep a night since she got to The Burrow at the end of summer, which was much better than the complete insomnia she experienced since that night at the Ministry of Magic. At least at The Burrow she always had Ron or Ginny around to comfort her until she fell asleep, but at Hogwarts she was alone in the 6th year dormitories. She only got that comfort when Ginny and her would fall asleep watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess.

'Ron.' Hermione sighed again. She had fancied Ronald for some time and recently they had finally gotten around to snogging and it was not what she envisioned. Kissing him goodbye when they parted ways during the day was sweet, kind, loving, and most importantly, short. Snogging on the other hand... that was a totally different story. It should be passionate and hungry, but for Hermione it was just boring and wet. She really didn't know what was wrong with her.

Hermione was so distracted that she hadn't noticed Ginny come out of her room and sit herself directly in front of her, staring intently at Hermione's face. " 'Mione. Hello, Hermione." Ginny had stated at a whisper, attempting to snap her out of her daze gently. Soon Ginny gave up on Gentle. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook. "Hey Hermione! How you doin'!"

Hermione lept out of her chair, panting slightly. "What pant pant the bloody hell pant is wrong with you?" Ginny smiled. "Now I know you spend too much time with my brother." Hermione picked up her book which had flown out of her lap and slowly sat back in her chair. She noticed that Ginny had pulled her chair incredibly close to hers, Hermione was amazed that she hadn't noticed Ginny at all. "I know I saw you go up to bed. Is this some act? You pretend to go to bed, but when the coast is clear you sneak down here and study until you pass out. I always wondered how you got such good grades."

"No no no. I simply couldn't fall asleep. I guess I was thinking of everything that's been going on lately. I needed a distraction." She said holding up the book as she finished talking. "However, the important question is: what brings you down here at this hour?"

"Good question. I don't know really, I was having a weird dream (not Harry weird) and I woke up about 20 minutes ago and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm not sure why I decided to come out here though." Ginny looked awy for a moment, then a smile slowly grew across her face. Ginny turned her gaze back to Hermione, "But I guess it's a good thing, I'll get to spend a little more time with my best mate." Hermione smiled back at her.

Hermione stood up then, pulling Ginny along with her and dragging her over to the couch where they plopped themselves down, limbs entangled. "So how have you been since you and Dean broke up?"

"Fine. It's not a bit loss really, but it is a bit awkward at quidditch practices."

"You know I think Harry's starting to realize how much he fancies you... I think you even make 'the chosen one' a bit nervous." Hermione commented cheerfully.

Ginny was silent for a moment before answering. "That's nice. I had really given up on him, just about. I sort of turned my attention on someone else..."

"So soon? You do move fast." Hermione joked.

"Yeah, well I've had my eye on them for a while, I was just never really sure if they had someone.'

"This is someone in our house I suppose?"

"Yeah." Ginny looked away from her friend, suddenly finding the empty fireplace quite interesting."

"I don't recall you mentioning anyone. Worried you'll jinx it if you talk about it eh?"

"Sure... something like that." Ginny looked over at the clock. 4am. "Wow, look at the time. Got about 3 hours before we have to start getting ready for the days classes." Ginny said. When her gaze finally found Hermione's face she asked, "You're not going to sleep tonight are you?'

She shrugged in response. Hermione was being shy, almost childishly so. This was odd for Ginny to see, so used to seeing Hermione boss everyone around, but she liked seeing this side of her. 'I think you would have gone mad from lack of sleep if you hadn't come to visit this summer. The only time I remember you getting sleep is when you and Ron fell asleep in the den or if I crawled into bed with you."

"I think you're right. ron and I would stay up late every once in a while because I was trying to explain something to him, but I'd bore us both to sleep." Hermione chuckled at the memory. "But having you around was the big difference. I don't know how to thank you for sharing your bed with me." Hermione leaned down and kissed Ginny on the forehead. "Now look, I've kept you up again. I'm sorry, you should be off to bed."

Ginny beamed and looped her arms around her. "It's ok. I'm staying with you because I love you. Maybe you'll fall asleep if I stay with you, if not then i don't care. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were down here all alone anyway."

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione gave Ginny another kiss on her head and sniggled into the warmth of Ginny's arms.

The next morning (or rather, later that morning) they awoke to Ron's voice. "What are you girls doing down here?" Ginny and Hermione stirred, opening their eyes to find Ron peering at them over the back of the couch.

"Oh... I guess we fell asleep." Hermione said smiling at Ginny as they both say up. "What time is it Ron?"

"It's nearly 7, I woke up early and remembered I left a book out here last night."

"Thanks for waking us Ronald." Ginny said with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. "I guess I'll be off to get ready." She untangled herself from Hermione and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Hermione stretched and looked around, her eyes comming to rest on the text she was reading last night. She knew that was the book Ron was looking for. She reached over and grabbed the book. As she pulled it toward her she could feel Ron's eyes on her. "This the one you were looking for?" she asked handing him the book.

"That's be the one. Thanks 'Mione." Ron leaned in to kiss her but Hermione quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry Ron. Er... morning breath, you know? I really should get washed up." She mumbled from behind the safety of her hand before running off in the direction Ginny had just gone.

Breakfast that morning was the usual circus, though this time Ron had sat next to Hermione rather than Harry as he usually did. This put Hermione in the middle of the two Weasleys, while leaving Harry relatively alone on his side of the table. Like every Thursday morning Hermione had to leave breakfast a little earlier than the rest to get to Arithmancy on time. When she got up from the table, so did Ron. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "See you later Hermione." with a large smile.

"Yes, don't forget your parchment for charms this afternoon." She looked from Ron to Harry. As Ron sat back down Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it. Turning to Harry they exchanged a brief goodbye from opposite sides of the table, and finally, right before she left she gave Ginny a kiss on the head and a warm smile, then set off to cross the campus.

What went unnoticed was that Ron and Ginny took a particular interest in watching her walk out the door.

The next week passed with nothing of excitement. Hermione continued to keep her kissed with Ron as chaste as possible, while balancing her hectic class schedule with no sleep. The only thing peculiar was Ginny. She had begun acting rather oddly. She was conatantly asking for Hermione to help with her work which she had always done on her own before, and when Hermione joked that she was just like Ron she took great offense. She had also taken to being quite mean to her brother.

That came to a head on saturday when they got scolded by Harry in front of the entire quidditch team. He made them fly laps around the pitch and tke in all the equipment.

"I can't believe he made us do this! Harry's really letting this team captain business go to his head!" Ron complained as he chased around the final bludger.

"If you were a better flyer maybe we'd be done already and back in the common room!" Ginny yelled from the ground where she put away the other bludger which she caught after already grabbing the snitch.

"You're so good, Miss one woman quidditch team, why don't you get it?" Ron called back.

"Because I've already done more than my share of the work!" Ron growled in frustration but finally got a good hold on the bludger and flew it back to the chest. He locked it up and they both carried the chest back from the pitch in silence.

"So what's gotten into you Ginny? You haven't been this mad at me in ages." Ron said meekly as they placed the chest down in the equipment room.

"I'm not mad at you Ron. Not really." Ginny admitted.

"This rotten attitude can't possibly to show you care. i'm the only one you've been this way with. What's the deal?"

"It's Hermione. The other day she said I was like you, and I don't know why, but it really set me off."

"Does Hermione even know you're mad at her?"

"I'm not mad at her either... I don't know. She's Hermione. Rather hard to be mad at her..."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's hard to be mad at her when you know she's right." Ron looked at Ginny weakly.

"Yeah. And she's always right." Ginny locked the door and slumped against it for a moment.

"So what aren't you telling me? I haven't seen you this bummed since you thought Harry didn't know you existed."

"Ron, we're family, most importantly we're Weasleys and to Weasleys family is everything right?"

Ron looked at her slightly confused. "Well unless you're Percy... yeah, family is everything."

"So you'll love me no matter what, right?"

"Ginny are you possesed by Vol- you know who- again?" Ron asked, only half joking.

Ginny smirked. "No, no, but I..."

"Come on Ginny. You what?

"I'm in love with Hermione." she blurted.

"That all? We all love Hermione--"

"No Ron. Not love, _in love._" Ginny couldn't look at her brother's face.

The first thoughts that entered his mind were of anger and disgust, and these feelings were reflected in his face, but no words came. No screaming, no harsh accusatiuons, nothing. He liked Hermione. Very much. He loved his sister. He loved Hermione. But he was not _in love_. Ginny had said _in love_. Of all the boys she had dated she had never uttered anything about love. "Are you gay!" He finally asked.

Ginny had her eyes closed tightly, but when his response came she slowly opened them and was able to meet his gaze. She nodded. "I think so."

"And Hermione... is she gay!"

"I, I don't know." Ginny laughed to herself. She had never thought of that.

"Are you going to tell her? You have to tell her!"

"No I don't.' Ginny looked away again.

"You don't think she'll feel the same do you?" Ron asked rather sadly. "You'll never know unless you tell her though."

Ginny was suddenly angry as she turned back to Ron. "And risk her never talking to me! Forget it! Besides, what about you and her!"

"Nothing's ever really happened between us." Ron said sounding slightly embarrassed. "Some sparks, but no fire really. Mainly because I never could admit I liked her. But you love her! You can't just let her slip away! Tell her!"

"She'll never talk to he again!" Tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes.

"I'm no genius, but I know that's not true." Ron took a step forward and encircled his sister in his huge arms. "If Hermione is even a fraction of the person I know she is she'll stay your friend until the day she dies. No matter what." He rested his cheek on his sisters hair.

"Why Ron? How can you," She sniffled as she spoke into his chest. "Give me this advice? I never would have expected--"

"Me neither. But you're family and I don't want to see you make the same mistakes as me. With the same bird no less."

"I guess we really are alike." Ginny smiled at him.

Ron pulled her into a headlock and touseled her hair. "Come on, we've got a girl to find."

Ron borrowed Harry's Marauder's map to locate Hermione in the stacks in the library. Not that they couldn't have guessed where she was.) Together they walked the long cooridoors to the entrance of the library. "Alright now, just speak your heart. I'll be waiting right out here for you. Good or bad, I'm here for you." Ron pulled Ginny in for a tight hug, then pushed her toward the door.

Ginny found Hermione all alone in the back of the library with all the dusty books no one else touches. Hermione was too caught up in the massive book that lay in front of her to notice Ginny sneak up behind her. She covered Hermione's eyes with her hands and whispered in a deep voice "Guess who?"

Hermione smiled and played into the game. "Oh, I haven't got a clue. Please give me a hint?"

Ginny leaned in, her lips brushing lightly against Hermione's ear. "The one you've been dreaming of." she said in her fake voice.

Jokingly Hermione answered "Viktor? Is that you? Back for a visit?"

Ginny felt a pang of anger but knew it was a joke and so continued with the game. "Much sexier than Krum."

"Oh, well then you can't be a Weasley... unless you're the yopungest one. That Ginerva Weasley has the greatest legs. And her long red hair is so soft it's unbelievable."

"Tell me more." Ginny could have kicked herself. She had said that in her own voice. She really hoped Hermione didn't catch on that she was trembling slightly.

"Well... she wears those clothes that cling perfectly to those curves she's developed recently. Her lithe athletic body, so flexible..."

"Ok, game over, you win 'Mione." Ginny pulled her hands away and took a step back, finding it slightly hard to breath.

Hermione chuckled slightly as she turned around. Ginny hadn't had time to finish changing out of her quidditch gear, she still wore her form fitting uniform pants, with the big clunky boots, and the white tank top she usually had under her robes. She was still a little sweaty with a bit of dirt on her face, but she looked good. "Those'd be the clothes I was talking about..." Hermione said absent mindedly.

Ginny couldn't stop herself. The two or so feet between them closed instantly as Ginny's lips claimed Hermione's in a passionate kiss. Books were knocked over, quills were lostas sparks flew and minutes melted away. When they parted Ginny was in Hermione's lap, both of them breathing heavy. Hermione spoke first. "What was that?"

"Heaven." Ginny said without thinking.

"No, I mean-- you--me--how long have you wanted to--?" Hermione sputtered.

"I actually came here... for this. To tell you how I feel, and possibly, to show you."

"But what about Harry? What about Ron?"

"Harry? I don't like him anymore. And Ron? This was practically his idea, he forced me up here, he's still waiting to see how it went."

"His idea? He's waiting?" Hermione looked around sounding perplexed.

"Not in here, just outside the library, silly." She leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the nose. "Now there's something I need you to know..."

"You mean other than you want to snog me?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "I think... no, I'm sure of it. I'm in love with you Hermione Granger. I love you."

Hermione was speechless for a moment. "This is all new to me Ginny. I know that I do like you, much more than I should. And I definately love you, but as far as in love--" She was cut off by Ginny's finger over her lips.

"I know. I can't expect you to return those feelings. I just-- I just want a chance. That's all I ask. And I'll understand if you're scared and want to keep it a secret, or don't want to try it at all, but I figure there can't be any harm in asking." Hermione contemplated Ginny's words for a moment.  
She replied with a fierce kiss that said it all, but when they parted she made it official. "Ginny would you like to go out with me.?"


	2. Chapter 2

All character belong to JK Rowling

It had been just over two months since their first kiss in the library, and Hermione still wasn't used to the idea of having a girlfriend. Harry and Ron knew about her and Ginny of course along with very few others. Harry never seemed to mind much, though he did have a tendency to stare. Ron on the other hand was very odd. He was gung ho about the relationship, but every so often he'd become awkward and have to leave the room. He never spent time with Ginny and Hermione without Harry.  
In an attempt to prevent this occurance Hermione made a point to spent time with just the boys, specifically Ron, but Harry joined whenever he could. During those times if they happened to see Ginny Hermione acted like they were barely even friends. A 'Hello, how are you ?' would be asking too much. Ginny always left the encounters crushed, no matter how high her spirits before she ran into them. Whenever Ginny knew it was 'Ron time' she'd do her best to steer clear of them to avoid feeing that way.  
Today however, Ginny was not being ignored as the two girls laid in bed studying in the 6th year dormitory. They had been up there for hours giggling, teasing and gossiping. What kept distracting Ginny though was Hermione herself. She couldn't help it, she just found the older girl so beautiful. Ginny kissed her as often as possible, but Hermione always broke away too quickly. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Ginny, she was just paranoid someone would walk in, Ginny could tell. Of course Ginny had also made the dreadful mistake of asking Hermione to help her study. Hermione was determined to cover all the material, and like a force of nature, she couldn't be stopped. Ginny made a mental note that maybe next time she'd just ask her if she wanted to made out. Hermione yawned. "We've only covered three chapters." She sounded slightly disappointed.  
"So what, we've still go eight hours until sun up." Ginny said with a shrug. Then they heard foot steps coming toward them. "We'll have to take this down stairs to the common room if we want to continue." Hermione said.  
"I don't think so…" Ginny said as she sat up pulling the curtains closed around Hermione's bed, then placing a silencing charm on the bed as the door to the dorm opened.  
Hermione glared at her. "Is that the Prince's spell"  
Ginny shrugged again. "Lighten up. Why should we have to leave when we're perfectly fine here?" No one will know I'm here, by the time we're done everyone else will be asleep and I'll sneak out"  
Hermione sighed with defeat. "You only win because I'm lazy"  
"Hermione Granger lazy? Now that is a statement I never thought I'd hear from you. Then again… you've been doing a lot of un expected things lately." Ginny said as she leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
"Don't you start. You can't taunt your closeted lesbian lover, there's got to be a rule against it." Hermione teased.  
Though I was just a joke it pleased Ginny when she said things like that. Sort of validating what they have. "Ok, no more teasing. About being a lesbian anyway…" Hermione squeezed Ginny's size a revenge making her jump. "Ginny, you've never had a girlfriend before, right?" Ginny nodded. "So how do you know you're gay?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny intensely.  
Ginny shrugged slightly. "I dated a lot of guys and none of them held my attention. I just wasn't into them. How did you know you wanted to kiss me"  
"I didn't. Not until we already were." Hermione answered shyly.  
"How'd you know you wanted to keep kissing me"  
"I don't know, it was just… electric." Hermione's answer made both girls smile. "I always feel good around you , you're the only girl I've ever liked… that counts." "That counts?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at the older girl. "Is there a girl you liked who you're not counting?" "There was… oh it's nothing." Hermione said picking up her text book.  
"Oh no.!" Ginny jumped on Hermione and began to tickle her. "Spit it out Granger!" Hermione squirmed under Ginny gasping for air. "I give, I give, just get off of me!" Hermione ceased her attack, but remained on top of Hermione. "It was during fourth year, I met someone I didn't like very much, but when I look back on it now, I think it was because I fancied her"  
"So who was it"  
"Don't laugh." Hermione looked at Ginny sternly. "It was Fleur"  
Ginny's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "Bill's Fleur? Phlegm?" Ginny covered her mouth unsure weather to laugh or cry. "Please tell me you're joking 'Moine"  
Hermione pushed Ginny lightly, toppling her onto the bed. "I just don't know why I bother with you." She said, her joking tone badly covering the hurt.  
Ginny crawled back over to her placing kisses on her neck. "Please 'Mione, don't be like that." More kisses. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's actualy very cute." Ginny pulled away to look at Hermione's face. Her eyes had been closed but they slowly opened to meet with Ginny's. "It was funny. My first girlfriend, who was the object of my brother's affection, at one time fancied the girlfriend of one of my other brothers and being that I inherited Fred and George's sense of humor, I couldn't help myself." Ginny leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you for reminding me of the fact that you have too many brothers and showing me how incredibly screwed up my love life is." Hermione pouted. "If you'd let me finish…" Ginny waited for any other interuption. "When it comes to you and the men or women you're attracted to, it doesn't really matter when I'm with you everyday holding you in my arms, because that's all that really matters to me." Ginny stared at Hermione hoping that was a sufficient apology. "Ginny… that was beautiful." Hermione leaned up and claimed Ginny's lips in a deep kiss. This time she did not pull away, for the first time Hermione kissed her without worry, apprehension or fear. Hen the kiss was over they stayed lost in each other, moving slightly only to plant light kisses on the others face or neck. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "Do you think there are other… lesbians in Hogwarts?" she asked quietly, almost not aware she had spoken until Ginny answered.  
"Of course"  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny contorted her face in thought. "Well… Pansy Parkinson for one"  
Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. "I thought she was dating Draco"  
Ginny propped herself up on one elbow to look down into Hermione's face. "Are you telling me that you know someone who acts more like a girl than Draco Malfoy"  
"Ginny, you're terrible!" Hermione laughed as her hand made its way to a pillow which she grabbed and hit Ginny with playfully.  
Ginny scowled at her through the red hair tha was now in her face. "Me? At least I don't fight dirty!" She said stealing the pillow away and turning it on Hermione. They wrestled around for a few more minutes before Hermione was able to disarm Ginny.  
Slightly out of breath Hermione said "Enough horse play, we've got studying to get back to." Part of Ginny cried in defeat for not being able to get the brunette to forget about their studies, while the rest of her celebrated for getting her to relax for as long as she had. "Yes ma'am." Ginny said snatching up her book and finding he right page.

Before long Hermione had fallen asleep reading an ingredients list in her potions book. Ginny smiled at the slumbering beauty as she carefully slid the book from under her head. A pillow would be too big to fit under her, so Ginny unbuttoned her top shirt, folded it and laced it under Hermione. Under her uniform shirt she wore a white tank top that she recently outgrew, it now clung to her every curve. She gathered the books, placed them at the end of the bed, grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hermione in it. Ginny placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head then slowly crawled off the bed.As she was about to leave she noticed Hermione still had be shoes on. Ginny smiled and eased them of her feet. Hermione stirred as Ginny bent down to place the shoes next to the bed. "Gin?" Hermione mumbled to the bit of red hair she was over the edge of her bed.  
"Go back to sleep Luv, I'm on my way out"  
"No, come here." Ginny fulfilled her request, crawling back across the bed to her. Hermione pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. Realizing she was touching more warm skin than she should be Hermione opened her eyes. She was probably not awake enough to be speaking, but that didn't stop her. "Where are your clothes"  
"Look under you sweetie. You fell asleep on a book." Ginny laughed to herself lightly.  
Hermione loved that sound, the feel of that warm perfect body against her own. "Oh. Well that shirt lookes lovely on you." She kissed Ginny on the neck lazily as she draped the blanket over the younger girl. "Stay with me?" It was meant to sound casual, as if it didn't matter to her if Ginny stayed or went. However, Ginny caught a hint of… pleading.  
It wasn't as if they had never shared a bed, but Ginny couldn't help feeling shocked. Hermione always kept their relationship so guarded. "Are you sure you want me to stay in here tonight? What about the other girls"  
"There's not enough room in the bed for them silly." Ginny stifled her laugh, clearly Hermione had not understood the question. Then she leaned in and spoke into Ginny's ear softly. "Besides, you're the only girl I want"  
Ginny smiled seductively and said, "So you want me"  
Hermione's hands tensed around Ginny's waist as she made eye contact with the red head and nodded slowly. Ginny's smile grew as she put her head down and gazed at the top of the four poster bed. Hermione propped herself up on her arm so her head and part of her torso were over Ginny's. She looked deeply into the younger witch's eyes as if searching. When she found it something in her changed and she began to lean down. Then she stopped. Hesitation, panic, confusion, Ginny watched as they all flashed across Hermione's eyes in the darkness.  
"It's ok Hermione." Ginny reached up and brushed Hermione's cheek with her hand. A smile played at the edges of her lips and just like that all her fears were gone. She leaned down and stole Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss. After this night Hermione would never pull away from one of Ginny's kisses ever again.

A/N: I wasn't sure what I wanted the second chapter to be about, so I started writing and I just kept jumping around, then I went backand rearranged the story and made it flow, but I'm not sure if I showed what I intended to. I wanted you to see that Hermione was not very comfortable with her new relationship at times, but after this particular night she would be. I'd love to hear what you think so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to JK Rowling 

The following morning Hermione awoke to rays of sunlight stinging her eyes. She inhaled the gentle scent of vanilla and smiled remembering Ginny's presence. Hermione opened her eyes fully to find a shadowed figure framed by the light. She squinted in hopes of identifying who was watching her, but the sun was simply too intense. Hermione looked away, suddenly realizing that she was wearing Ginny's shirt, entirely unbuttoned, but that was all she was wearing. The rest of her body was being covered by either a blanket or Ginny's own nearly naked body.

Hermione gasped pulling the shirt closed, causing the mystery person to jump pulling the curtain shut. "I'm so sorry! I was about to leave for class. I hadn't heard you all morning. I just wanted o make sure you're alright. I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry! I'm going!" The girl yelled as she clambered to the door, and slammed it shut behind her.

Ginny stirred as Hermione's heart and mind raced. Someone had seen them lying in bed, scantily clad at best, the worst part being Hermione had no idea who. Ginny began kissing Hermione's exposed flesh, but when she finally noticed her lover's complete lack of reaction she pulled back and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Hermione jumped slightly, being previously unaware that Ginny was awake. "Someone was here. They saw us... like this..."

"What? Who was it?" Ginny questioned, suddenly becoming self conscious and curling up to fit most of her body under the blanket.

"I don't know. I couldn't see a face and I wasn't awake enough to recognize the voice. All I know for sure is it was a female who had long hair, but that describes every girl in this dorm and then some." Hermione said dully. She finally met Ginny's eyes. Ginny sighed running a hand through her tangled red hair. After a few moments of quiet contemplation Hermione spoke again. "Time to go." She said pulling on her previously discarded clothing. Ginny looked at her incredulously. "Come on, we've got to hurry." She chided snatching the blanket away from her bed-mate in hopes of finding her red and gold necktie. Ginny quickly snapped to attention and gathered her own clothing.

When Ginny was mostly dressed she asked, "What are we doing?"

"Getting ready for class, we've probably missed breakfast completely..." Hermione answered scurrying around the dormitory.

"Class?" Ginny stopped in the middle of buttoning her shirt. "What are we going to do about the peeper?"

"For the moment, nothing. We'll go to class, continue the day as usual, we can discuss the rest later." Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Hermione quickly covered it with her own. "No arguments, I'm a school prefect." She said ushering the girl out of the room. "You get ready, I'll see if I can scrounge us up some food from the great hall. Meet me down there ASAP " Hermione said striding passed Ginny.

Hermione ran into Harry and Ron on her way down to the great hall. Unsure whether or not to inform them of her predicament, reasonably reluctant to reveal intimate details of her life with Ginny, she chatted idly with them. Soon enough Ginny arrived, slightly out of breath. Hermione had succeeded in her mission to acquire food, noting that it came in handy to have house elves on your side. She shoved a plate at the younger witch. "Take this, eat it on your way to class. I'll see you up in the common room when classes are through."

Seeing all of her favorite foods Ginny took the plate gladly. "What about lunch?"

"I'll be busy with Harry and Ron at lunch. If anything happens you can find us at our usual spot by the lake, but aside from that. I'll see you later."

Ginny was still worried about all that had happened, but it was no use arguing. Hermione was clear that time with Ickle Ronniekins was time without Ginny, and she couldn't endure one of those crushing encounters today. It was clear to Ginny that Hermione did not want to see her during the day. Ginny nodded and began to walk away. Hermione caught her elbow so she turned back to face the older witch. "I will see you later. You'll have a fine day, I know it." Ginny's lips twitched into a slight smile and she nodded once more before setting off for her class.

"What was with her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. That time of the month maybe." Hermione answered half heartedly as they started toward their first class.

"Ew." Ron replied his face contoured with mild disgust.

Harry nudged him. "Grow up." He knew there was something else going on, but he wouldn't press her. Hermione barely spoke a word during their morning classes, only answering questions if the professor sought her out. By the time lunch came around Harry had worked up he nerve to confront her, but he didn't need to.

"What's gotten into you 'Mione?" Ron blurted out on their was to the lake."What do you mean?" Hermione asked sounding slightly offended.

"You haven't been your loud, know-it-all self. You were so quiet I wasn't sure if you were still breathing."

She knew exactly what he meant, he didn't intend for it to be insulting, but she couldn't deal with telling him the truth, not now. Tears threatened to fall. "So that's what you think of me still? I'm loud and too smart and when I'm not I must be dying? Well Mr. Weasley you have a lot to learn!" She said storming off.

The boys were left staring at each other in slight disbelief. "What did I do?" Ron asked sounding distraught.

"Dunno mate. Listen I better go check on her, will you be alright alone?"

Ron nodded. "I didn't mean anything by it I swear. I was just worried about her." Harry patted Ron on the back consolingly the n jogged after Hermione.

When he caught up to her she was slumped against a tree bawling. He knelt next to her draping his arm over her shoulder. She pulled him closer and sobbed into his chest. When the tears waned Harry finally spoke. "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Ron is such a prat..." Hermione started.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke into her ear softly. "As true as that is, you've been my best friend for nearly six years, I know it's not what Ron just said that's got you so worked up."

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "It's Ginny." She said weakly. "Something happened this morning... well last night..." She began to sob again. He shushed her lightly, resting his cheek on her head. "We, Ginny and I, we..."

"It's ok, you'll get it out. Try not to get ahead of yourself."

"Last night, Ginny never made it out of my dorm." Hermione lifted her head to see if he understood, then added. "It wasn't like one of our usual sleep overs."

Harry's eyes lit with understanding as he nodded gravely. "Do you regret it?"

Hermione looked momentarily frantic. "No no, nothing like that. It was this morning that was the problem. "Some one opened my curtain and found us together. I'm sure it was a very indecent sight."

"Well who was it?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't see her face. I just know she had long hair and she said she hadn't seen me that morning so she came to check on me. Most likely it was Lavender or Parvati, because it's their room too, but why would either of them check on me? For all I know it could have been Katie Bell, or any of the younger girls I talk to fairly regularly."

"That is a problem isn't it?"

------------ 

After Harry ran off Ron made his way to the Astronomy tower to sulk. He walked passed several couples engaged in questionable activities only to find his favorite spot occupied by another redhead. He plopped himself down next to his sister. "I'm up here because I'm in the dog house, what's your excuse?" Ginny jumped slightly at the intrusion and turned her tear streaked face towards her brother. "You're crying? Why What's wrong? I already made one girl cry today, please tell me I didn't do this." Ron rambled, embracing his sister.

She chuckled lightly and hugged him back. "No it's not you Ron, you narcissist." she mocked.

"Well when you're as handsome and suave as yours truly..." He joked. ginny swatted at him and put his hands up in surrender.

"So what did you do to get yourself in the dog house?"

"I noticed Hermione was acting a little buggy in class so I asked her about it in the incredibly tactful, sensitive way I have."

"Ouch." Ginny winced to emphasize.

"You're telling me. So what did you do?"

Ginny laughed bitterly to herself before answering, "Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"Hermione and I had a pajama party last night, without the pajamas..." she said fidgeting nervously.

"OH..." Ron looked off into the distance for a long moment. "So shouldn't you be happy and with her instead of up here with only your git of a brother for company?"

"Yes, but there's a catch. Someone found us together this morning. We don't know who and you saw how she was this morning. It was pretty clear she didn't want to see me."

---------- 

"I'm scarred Harry. There's too much I don't know, I feel out of my depth, I've never felt like that before." Hermione admitted. "I don't want this to hurt us, I don't know if I can live with the rumors. I care about Ginny so much. More than Viktor..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Or Ron?" Harry offered.

"No." She looked him directly in the eyes. "I love Ron. I definitely do not care about him or you any less than I care about Ginny, it's just differently. You, Ron, Ginny, all the Weasleys really, you mean the world to me."

"I know what you mean. The Weasleys have been nothing but caring since we met them. We wouldn't be as connected to the wizarding world without them."

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Do you reckon she chose the wrong Weasley?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Ron answered plainly. "I think a few years ago her and Percy would have made a great couple."

Ginny elbowed him. "Ew! Not only is Percy a terrible ungrateful prat, but that's almost a five year age difference between them!"

Ron laughed at the faces his little sister was making. "I'm not going to lie to you Gin. Life would be a lot easier if it were me and Hermione, but I've seen the two of you together. She's happy. That's something I could never do. You 're the right Weasley, and this is Hermione, do you honestly think she'd make the 'wrong' choice?"

"You do have a point big brother." She sighed deeply then offered her lunch to Ron which he gladly shared with her.

---------- 

"So do you have a plan Miss Granger?" Harry asked as he ate his lunch.

"Not so much, but I do have options." She said finishing her own lunch. "First I should apologize to Ron, he really didn't deserve that. Then I'll have to talk with Ginny."

On their way to their first afternoon class they saw Ron come out of an adjacent hallway, look a them, then walk briskly in the opposite direction. "Oy Ron!" Harry called. Ron stopped and turned sheepishly. Harry and Hermione caught up with him quickly.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Hermione asked Harry.

He nodded. "Sure, I'll just see you two in class." Harry gave Ron a reassuring look then walked off.

They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a bit, then Ron spoke. "I know I was out of line--"

"No. You weren't I was. I was under a bit of distress this morning and I took it out on you. You were just trying to be a good friend." Hermione pulled him into a hug.

Ron let his head fall next to her neck as he hugged her back tightly. "I already know all about it."

"How?" Hermione asked, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"I ran into Ginny. We had a good chat. I'm still sorry for what I said. I was being a git, I should learn to think before I speak."

"You speak beautifully Ron. It's what makes you who you are. We all know your heart's in the right place, that's what counts." Finally their embrace ended. Hermione took his hand and began pulling him in the direction of their class. Harry was over attentive throughout the rest of their lessons, while Hermione became her usual self, and Ron continued to act slightly sheepish.

When they were done with their classes for the day they retired to the Gryfindor Common Room before dinner. Upon arrival at the fat lady they found Ginny pacing about. "Hey Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment before advancing on Hermione. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait inside, I didn't want anybody to see me pacing, I just missed you and I got out of class early and I just couldn't wait inside." Ginny said all in one breath.

"That's alright Gin." She said giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. Ginny beamed.

Ron stood back watching the two girls and had to smile too. "What do you say we go inside and relax for a bit?" He said placing his arms around Hermione and Ginny.

As the four of them stepped through the portrait hole the common room became eerily quiet. This was actually a common occurrence when Harry Potter entered a room, but that all had the distinct feeling this was not about him. They all continued to smile as if they hadn't noticed and found themselves a place to relax.

After Harry and Ron sat Hermione announced, "I'm going to drop some things off in my room, i'll be back down in a bit." Her eyes lingered on Ginny before she left. They all understood that she wanted Ginny to follow her, they just needed to provide a reason for her to.

"Play a quick game of chess Ron?"Harry asked.

"Sounds great, be right back." Ron ran up to their dorm to get their chess pieces and on the way back handed a quill to Ginny. "I almost forgot that I borrowed Hermione's quill earlier. You mind running it up to her while I beat Harry for the third time this week?"

Ginny gave Ron an annoyed look. "You're lucky you have such a kind sister you louse." she said then mouthed a thank you and headed towards the girl's dorm.

As they set us their pieces Harry whispered, "That was brilliant mate."

"Thanks Harry, couldn't have done it without you." Ron replied. They grinned at each other devilishly. It was amazing how well all four of their minds worked together sometimes.

---------- 

Ginny knocked lightly on the door to the sixth year dorms before entering. She went directly to Hermione's bed but it was empty. Behind her the door closed and locked. She turned to see Hermione leaning against it. Both girls started across the room meeting halfway, lips and bodies collided. They moved as one slowly making it to Hermione's bed collapsing onto it before parting. "Does this mean you don't want to stop seeing me?" Ginny said, a slightly cocky tone mixed with her sad questioning one.

"No ginny, I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you." Hermione said kissing her gently. "Last night we took a big step. That was the point of no return for me. Things will never be the same again."

"They never are dear." Ginny said almost longingly.

"From here on out I'm with you, in this relationship, we can't just write it off and go back to being friends." Hermione paused for a moment of reflection before continuing. "The way I see it we have two real options; we could lay low as usual and hope who ever saw will keep it to herself, or we could meet this thing head on. If we don't the rumors will follow us around forever, if we do, it'll be hell but it'll pass."

ginny nodded slowly not yet meeting Hermione's gaze. Then their eyes locked and Ginny looked deep into the older witch and was over come. Tears began to well.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered.

"You're right. It will be hell." She reached up and brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. "But I'd go through hell for you."

---------- Author's note: I originally wrote more, but decided to end this chapter here and use the rest for the begining of the next chapter. I also realized that they had lunch outside when logically it should be december already. Sorry. I hope it's not getting too sappy, I wanted to capture the uncertainty in the relationship then show how it disappears. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here it is. Sorry to I took so long to update, but I hope you all think it was worth it. I need a lot of feedback for this one. This is just the tip of the iceburg. I don't own the characters, and I'm not making any money. 

The boys sat in their corner of the common room, which was now back to it's normal volume, playing their game halfheartedly. "They've been up there for a bit haven't they? Dinner'll be soon." Ron said.

"I'd go and check on them if I wasn't worried they might be shagging." Harry answered.

Harry! How could you say that? That's my sister up there!" Ron yelled in hushed tones looking around the room to see if anyone over heard them.

"That's exactly why." Harry said only half joking. "On second thought..." He said, mainly to himself, and began to stand.

"You sit back down you bloody pervert." Ron said standing up to stop Harry.

"I was just kidding."

"Yeah right." Ron mumbled as they both sat down.

After a few more minutes they heard the door to the girls dorm open and saw Hermione and Ginny walk out. Ginny's hair was a mess, she was trying her best to push it back into place, while Hermione re tied her tie, not noticing her shirt was misbuttoned.

Ron's eyes bulged. Acting quickly he grabbed a book tat was lying around and bolted toward the girls. "Almost forgot to give this one back to you!" He said herding them back into the room. "Bloody hell girls."

"What gives Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Look at yourselves!" He reached over to Hermione's bedside table and tossed her brush to Ginny before pointing to Hermione. "Your shirt, you've missed a button. What were you thinking.?"

"Sorry Ron, it was an honest mistake." Hermione said completely unbuttoning her shirt. Ron blushed before finding the wood floors momentarily interesting.

"We were... talking and lost track of time. We thought the common room would be empty and we could fix our appearances on the way to the Great Hall."

"Even if just one person was down there, how would that look?" It wasn't enough to have one person see the two of you together, but a second? How would you deal with a second wave of rumors?"

Ginny cleared her throat. Ron switched his attention over to his little sister. "We've talked it over and agreed..." Ginny glanced at Hermione for support who nodded her head slightly and placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "**_Not_** to combat it. We don't want to hide what we have."

"You're not..." Ron grew speechless.

"We know it'll be rough. We've prepared for this and as long as we stick together we'll come out on top."

"You... can't be..." Ron sputtered.

"We're serious about this Ron." Hermione confirmed. Knowing that even if he could argue with her it would be useless Ron turned slowly and left the room.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried looks at Ron's response. "He's just being silly." Ginny said.

"Yeah... we're making the right choice. Right?"

"Of course. We have the same right to be together as any other couple. Not that it's anyone's business..."

"You're right sweetheart." Hermione kissed Ginny on the forehead. "What Ron thinks about it doesn't really matter. We should do it, this is what we want." They were both silent for a few moments before sitting down onto the bed. "He's really upset isn't he?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes. He gets flustered easily, I don't think his brain can process all of this."

"I hate to say this, but our relationship isn't just between us is it?"

"What do you mean 'Mione?"

"I mean that we like each other and the only people that should matter to is us, but if we tell everyone... come out of the closet, kids will be kids and make fun of or ignore what they don't understand. This puts Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and any of our other friends at risk. What if the other girls in our dorms feel uncomfortable? Plus we'll lose the little freedom we have to stay together at night. And how can I preform my prefect duties with people who don't respect me?"

"That's a whole lot of questions I can't answer. Two things I do know is that if we do this, it'll be easier for anyone who wants to follow, and we'll never have to feel like this again. Never need to hold back when all I wanna do is kiss you. And what if the damage is done already? Then we're up here missing dinner and worrying for nothing." Ginny said.

"Point taken." Hermione sighed and held Ginny's hand in her own. She smiled gently at the younger witch before kissing her tenderly. "Alright, time to face the world." Hermione rose from the bed.

"Hey, how about we go down to dinner and feel the place out? See if anybody's talking yet, if not we can discuss coming out some more, but it they are then we don't have to worry."

"Sounds good, let's just be prepared for the worst alright?"

"Alright." Hermione took Ginny's hands and pulled her up so they were face to face. Ginny scattered kisses all over Hermione's face. "You go ahead of me I need to stop in my room for a minute."

"You sure? I can wait, or one of the boys..."

"No don't worry I'll meet up with you in a bit." They walked out of the 6th year dorms still holding hands. At the door to the 5th year dorm they embraced tightly before Hermione went to get Ron and Harry for dinner.

"You boys hungry?" She asked.

Harry grinned broadly at Hermione's return while Ron silently fumed. She leaned in and whispered to Ron, "Don't worry, we've put that plan on the back burner for now." Then kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but blush. For a moment he thought of how free Hermione acted lately compared to the old tight lipped self conscious Hermione. Was this thanks to Ginny?

Ron was pulled out of his reverie by Harry rising and asking, "Food?"

"Yeah I'm starved." Ron said joining them.

Several minutes later Ginny emerged from her room to find the common room rather deserted. "Guess I was in there longer than I meant to be." she said to herself as she hurried out the portrait hole.

In her rush she missed the lone figure standing in a dark corner. "I'm so sorry Ginny."

Ginny kept a brisk pace through the corridors wanting to see what the Great Hall would hold. Unfortunately that would be taking a little longer than she wanted, with Draco Malfoy and his cronies blocking her way to the entrance hall.

"Hope you're not in a rush Weasleby." He drawled stepping directly into her path.

"After talking to you I think I'd like to take a trip to the girls lavatory but if you don't mind me throwing up here then I'm in no rush." Ginny spat.

"I don't think we mind." He smiled at his entourage over his shoulder then turned back to address Ginny. "We just want a little information."

"Over my dead body." She said shouldering passed him. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent now moved to block her path.

"Does it really have to come to that?" Malfoy inquired. Ginny turned to him only to find his wand drawn. "That's better." Draco lowered his wand before continuing. "Now just answer a few questions and you can be on your way."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I was just getting to that. I heard a rumor this morning about you and wanted to know if there was any truth to it. Would have asked the others but Potter and that brother of yours are such hotheads, I thought you'd have much more sense than them."

"You mean to say you were scared of them."

"No. I mean I'm a rather important person with a schedule to keep and quick discussion with you is easier than a confrontation with the three of them. Now you're trying my patients so if you'll just answer my questions we can all be on our way." He paused in anticipation of a response.

"Yes we're together. Have been for about two months."

"Good girl, you may go."

Ginny glared at him for a moment before making a break for the Great Hall. She headed straight for Hermione and was telling her what happened before Hermione even processes her presence. "Malfoy knows. He just cornered me on his way here."

Hermione turned toward the entrance hall to look at Ginny. "Knows?"

"Knows." Ginny leaned in to speak into Hermione's ear. "About us. Does it seem like everyone does?"

"No I didn't think they spoke to anyone. Are you sure?"

"Positive. He told me he heard a rumor and wanted it verified. Said he would have stopped you but he's afraid of a fair fight."

"And you said...?"

"I told him yeah, I'm not hiding from that slime." As if on cue Draco and his posse entered the Great Hall and looked directly at Hermione.

"Good." Hermione said as she stood and claimed Ginny's lips in a deep kiss.

Ron turned in time to see it all while Harry's attention was locked onto Draco entering late. Draco's smug demeanor shattered with Ginny and Hermione's kiss.

The entire hall erupted with noise, cat calls and whistles mixed with statements of disgust and perversion. When Ginny and Hermione finally had to come up for breath they pressed their foreheads together and smiled devilishly at each other before what they did finally sank in and they looked around. Draco standing shocked at one end of the hall, Professor Snape walking toward them from the other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Weasley! Granger!" Snape quickly closed in on Hermione and Ginny. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Love?" Ginny offered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

"For what? That's not fair!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up.

"For causing a disturbance to the student body." Professor McGonagal said appearing from behind Snape. "Please go with professor Snape."

"To my office." Snape pointed toward the exit.

"But professors--" Ginny started.

"No buts, just go. I'll talk with you two later." McGonagal ordered.

Snape led to two Gryffindors out of the Great Hall, passed his favorite group of Slytherins. Malfoy had regained his composure enough to laugh as they walked out but Pansy stared them down rather intensely.

Over an hour later, even though they got detention Hermione and Ginny laughed on their way back to Gryffindor tower. "So you saw Draco come in and decided the only course of action was to lay one on me in the middle of the Great Hall? Where was the logic in that?" Ginny chuckled as she recapped her girlfriends actions.

"A little red haired girl once told me that I needed o abandon logic and follow my instincts every once in a while." She replied then looked at Ginny adoringly.

"It was worth it. Ron practically died, Harry was pouting because he missed it, I swear I heard jaws hitting the floor." Ginny pulled Hermione in tightly. "Not to mention how hot it was."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we go up to the astronomy tower and fool around before going back to the common room?" Ginny offered wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Screw going all the way up to the tower, let's just find an empty room down here." Hermione suggested.

"Can't keep your hands off of me that long can you?" Ginny said arrogantly.

"Please, don't even start..." Hermione said brushing off Ginny's conceited advance. "Don't laugh, but it's a fantasy of mine really. Fooling around in a class room..."

"You are a sick girl Hermione," Ginny said sneering then added, "But that's why I love you." Then she kissed Hermione on the forehead. They continued kissing as they slow and steadily made their way down the hall, parting only to check for unlocked doors, or loosen annoying articles of clothing. By the end of the long hallway they hadn't found a single open door.

"Know where any other classrooms are down here?" Ginny asked

"Nope... race you to the astronomy tower!" Hermione exclaimed pushing Ginny away and running down the hall.

"Oh no she didn't..." Ginny said chasing after her. The The chaser and occasional seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team was easily able to catch up to the older girl. "I shall be avenger!" she called as she tickled Hermione. Their laughter echoed through the corridor. Their fun came to an abrupt halt when the distinct sound of foot falls came to a rest behind them. Both girls went rigid momentarily before smoothing out their clothing and turning to address the intruder

"You idiots!" Hermione heard and before she could see who it was Ginny fell backward into her. Hermione stumbled backward under the sudden weight. "What were you thinking?" the voice yelled. It was a female reprimanding them. Hermione stabled Ginny before stepping passed her.

"What is the meaning of this? She asked her mysterious assailant.

It was Pansy Parkinson. Her eyes were red as it she'd been crying, but there was no sign of sadness now, only rage. "It's about that foolish display of yours in the Great Hall."

"What's so foolish about it? Everyone already knew! Draco said--" Ginny argued.

"They knew nothing! Draco said nothing!" Pansy spat.

"You were there! Draco wanted me to verify the rumor!"

"But he never told you the rumor! You just blurted it out. Draco had been under the impression that you and Potter were an item!"

"Harry? What would give him that idea?" Hermione asked mystified.

"I did. You two were spotted by someone and the rumor trickled out but I... persuaded people to say it was Weasley and Potter."

"But why?" Hermione asked insistently.

"You _are_ dumb Granger. Your public display puts us all in a very bad spot."

"What should we care if it somehow puts you in a bad spot?" Ginny asked.

"You care because making Draco's life harder means he's try that much harder to make your own lives miserable."

"But we're not miserable. And anything times zero is still nothing. If you please, we have an astronomy tower to get to." Hermione stated grabbing Ginny's hand and turning to walk away.

"You just don't get it." Pansy said as she grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione spun around only to meet Pansy's face in a harsh lip lock. After a second Hermione dropped Ginny's hand, Pansy cupped Hermione's cheek deepening the kiss, Hermione responded generously. Breaking away and breathing rather raggedly Pansy said, "Do you get it now?"

"What?" Hermione asked dazily. Ginny stood gaping, frozen in shock.

"You aren't the only homos in the school." Pansy stated flatly.

"She _is_ gay." Ginny mumbled.

"Bravo, you found my out." Pansy replied sarcastically.

"But aren't you with Draco?" Hermione asked.

Pansy sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. I'm gay and so is Draco. We're only together as each other's cover. He also happens to be my best friend and in the future we plan to wed and raise our own children."

"But children mean having sex, why would you do that to yourselves?" Hermione inquired.

Pansy sighed again. "For the sake of pure blood children."

"Forgive me for not following but how does what we did affect the two of you if you two plan on staying together anyway?" Hermione questioned.

"Draco has a boyfriend, we aren't exclusive. Imagine this: You two are out and if you were just about anyone else it wouldn't matter, but you are who you are therefore it is Draco's sworn duty to humiliate you. You just handed him kindling for the fire which he has to take, which means he sill now have to be anti homosexual. i.e. anti me and himself. Now imagine what will happen if he or I are ever caught with someone of the same sex."

"It would be a huge scandal, and your convenient arrangement will end up being one for the biggest mistakes ever made." Hermione said.

"Bingo."

"We need to go. See you around Pansy." Hermione said.

"A word of advice: Prepare for the worst." Pansy turned and walked away.

"We're not going to the astronomy tower are me?"

"no dear, we're getting the boys and making a plan. Pansy's right. This is war."


End file.
